1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drain covers for swimming pools and spas, and more particularly to an apparatus for applying an exposed aggregate or plaster finish to the top surface of drain covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drain openings are typically formed on the bottom of most conventional swimming pools so that water can be removed from the pool and circulated through a filtration system. The openings generally extend through the floor of the pool and are connected to drain pipes that are configured to transport water from the pool to a filtering device. Furthermore, a recirculation pump is typically used to remove water from the pool through the drains, down the drain pipes, and into the filtration system wherein the water is filtered and cleaned before being transported back into the pool through the return lines.
Disadvantageously, however, the drain openings are generally unsightly and can pose as a safety hazard for swimmers. In particular, the suction created by the large volume of water passing through the drains is known to cause a whirlpool vortex wherein the force of the vortex can be strong enough to trap swimmers near the drains. Furthermore, it can be appreciated that a swimming pool tends to lose some of its aesthetic appeal when the floor of the pool is dotted with numerous drain openings. To address these problems, various anti-vortex drains and covers have been developed to reduce the suction around the drains while at the same time enhance the aesthetic appeal of the pool.
In particular, the standard drain cover currently used for most swimming pools is a circular anti-vortex drain cover. The cover is adapted to be positioned over a generally circular drain opening and comprises a top surface that is relatively flat and a plurality of side openings that serve as passage ways for water to flow from the pool into the drain opening. Furthermore, the cover is made from plastic material and is generally available only in a limited number of colors such as black, white, and shades of gray.
Consequently, the standard drain covers often do not match the surface finish of the swimming pool as the surface finish of the pools can be made from a wide variety of colors and textures. In particular, the standard drain covers will appear conspicuously out of place when set against the surface finish of swimming pools having a plaster or exposed aggregate finish wherein the color of the surface is custom blended to the taste of the pool owner. Likewise, the standard drain covers also appear undesirably conspicuous when they are positioned over drain openings formed on the bottom of spas that are decorated with a colored plaster or exposed aggregate finish.
To address this problem, drain cover assemblies have been created that are designed with the intent of making the cover less conspicuous and more uniform with the surface finish of the pool or spa. In particular, there are existing covers made from a clear plastic material wherein the transparency of the plastic is likely to make the cover less noticeable and allow the cover to blend in with the surface finish of the pool or spa. Disadvantageously, however, the transparent covers do not properly conceal the drain pipes underneath the covers and therefore leave the unsightly pipes exposed to plain view. It can be appreciated that visible drain pipes on the bottom of a swimming pool or spa are sometimes even more unappealing than drain covers that do not match the color and texture of the surface finish of the pool.
Hence, from the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a drain cover for swimming pools or spas that is less conspicuous. To this end, there is a particular need for an apparatus or a method for matching a drain cover to the surrounding surface.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the apparatus of the present invention, which provides a drain cover having an exposed aggregate or plaster surface finish and adapted to be positioned over a drain opening. In one aspect, the apparatus comprises a drain cover having an upper surface and a side surface wherein the side surface includes at least one opening permitting fluid communication therethrough to the drain opening. Furthermore, a section of the upper surface is recessed so as to define a cavity region wherein the cavity region is configured to retain aggregate material so as to provide the upper surface of the drain cover with an aggregate finish.
In one embodiment, the cavity is approximately between xe2x85x9c to xc2xd inch deep and extends from the center of the upper surface to the outer perimeter of the upper surface. Preferably, the cavity region is defined by a sidewall that extends outward from the plane of the upper surface while simultaneously extending inward towards the center of the upper surface. In another embodiment, the drain cover is formed of a clear material so that it is camouflaged by the aggregate material. Preferably, the drain cover is circular in shape to match most conventional drain openings, however it can be appreciated that the drain cover can take on a variety of other shapes without departing from the spirit of the invention.
In another aspect, the apparatus comprises a retaining device adapted to retain aggregate material on an upper surface of a drain cover. The retaining device comprises a frame that is adapted to be positioned adjacent the upper surface of the drain cover. Preferably, the frame has a sidewall that is configured to extend about the outer perimeter of the upper surface of the drain cover and defines a cavity in which the aggregate material can be positioned. Preferably, the sidewall exerts a force against the aggregate material to retain the aggregate material in the cavity adjacent the upper surface of the drain cover.
Furthermore, the sidewall of the retaining device extends outward from the plane of the upper surface of the drain cover while simultaneously extending inward towards the center of the upper surface of the drain cover. Preferably, the sidewall is approximately xe2x85x9c to {fraction (1/2)} inch high. Preferably, the retaining device is formed of a clear material so that the aggregate material is visible through the retaining device to thereby camouflage the retaining device.
In another embodiment, the retaining device further comprises at least one reinforcing member that extends across the cavity defined by the sidewall of the retaining device. Preferably, the at least one reinforcing member is coupled to an inner surface of the sidewall of the retaining device so as to increase the structural rigidity of the retaining device. In one embodiment, the frame is substantially circular in shape; however, the frame may take on a variety of other shapes without departing from the scope of the invention.
Furthermore, the retaining device also includes at least one mounting member adapted to secure the retaining device to a mounting surface. In one embodiment, the mounting member is adapted to secure the retaining device to the bottom of a pool adjacent a pool drain, while in another embodiment, the mounting member is adapted to secure the retaining device to the drain cover. In another embodiment, the retaining device further comprises at least one reinforcing member that extends across the cavity defined by the sidewall of the retaining device. Preferably, the at least one reinforcing member is coupled to an inner surface of the sidewall of the retaining device so as to increase the structural rigidity of the retaining device.
In yet another aspect, the apparatus of the present invention provides a drain cover adapted to be positioned over a drain opening in a pool wherein the drain cover comprises an upper surface and a side surface. Preferably, the side surface includes at least one opening permitting fluid communication therethrough to the drain opening. Furthermore, a sidewall is positioned adjacent the upper surface of the drain cover and extends about the outer perimeter of the outer surface as to define a cavity region wherein the cavity region is configured to retain aggregate material so as to provide the upper surface of the drain cover with an aggregate finish.
Advantageously, the apparatus of the present invention retains the aggregate material on the upper surface of the drain cover so as to give the drain cover the same color and texture as the aggregate. In contrast to the conventional drain covers that are available in only a selected number of colors, the drain cover of the present invention can be easily made into a wide variety of colors and textures to match the surface finish of the swimming pool and thereby improve the aesthetic appeal of the pool.